A variety of shielded cables are known. These known shielded cables typically utilize a helically applied foil shield (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,323,721 and 4,327,246). In addition to the aforementioned helically applied foil shield cables, there are other shielded cables which include the following configurations: one, a laterally applied foil shield under a cable braid; two, a Z-Fold.TM. foil under a cable jacket; or three, a cable braid under a cable jacket. While these known cables provide fairly adequate shield protection at low, middle or high frequencies, there is no cable that utilizes all three configurations (a laterally applied foil shield, a Z-Fold foil, and a cable braid) simultaneously to provide superior or increased shield effectiveness.